Broken in Pieces
by o0MoOnLiGht-MiStReSs0o
Summary: Naruto was only 15 when he was raped and stripped of everything he had. He later finds out he is pregnant and abortion is not an option. Can Naruto make it through all of this and find a happy ever after.SasuNaru,Mpreg,Rape,Adult Themes.
1. Week 14: Tuesday

Broken In Pieces

Chapter 1

Week 13: Day 2

It official my life is a piece of crap… I shouldn't be shocked I was always unwanted thing, the 'It'. The life nobody wants to believe it even exists. My old foster parents told me I was lucky to be born because my carrier was about to have an illegal abortion done in a rundown clinic when the police pops out of nowhere and shuts the whole thing down. My carrier died giving birth to me just barely able to name me, karma is a bitch. Other than that, I don't know much about my DNA donors just that the sperm donor was a married man dating my carrier a 14 year old girl on the side.

Anyways back to why my life is crap, well you are probably going to think I'm crazy, maybe I am a little but it's the truth. I'm pregnant, yup that's right I Naruto Uzumaki, 15 almost 16 year old **boy **is pregnant, bun in the oven, I'm with child, knocked up, oh let's not forget my personal favorite my ego is Prego. Don't believe me its ok, my friend Kiba is still in shock. I told him there was going to be a mini me very soon and he promptly fainted, when he woke up fifteen minutes later after I put his stinky socks under his noise he passed out again after I assured him I didn't get a girl preggers but I am. Now he sitting at the dining table mumbling out "Naruto… pregnant... mini narutos…" over and over again the funny thing is that was 6 hours ago and he has not moved an inch.

Wondering how it is even possible for a guy to get pregnant? Here the thing supposedly, I'm very special. My kind is only born once or twice a century and I'm the ninth documented case in like forever. I would like to give long explanation how it's even possible but scientist aren't quite sure neither but I have XYXY two pair of sex chromosomes. No, I don't have vaginal opening and yes, I could father children. The way that baa-chan explained it to me I'm a person that could either get pregnant or get some pregnant. Weird huh, tell me about, and because I have a 'gift' if you like to put like that, therefore I can't get an abortion to remove this parasite from inside of me…

Don't be too quick to judge me I'm only 15-year-old **guy. **You're probably thinking well you shouldn't have had unprotected sex you faggot… I didn't ask for this… You don't know me… Why are people always so quick to judge one another? I never went up to another guy said hey you have your dirty way with me. No, I was raped… I always feel so dirty when I admit what happened to me as if I did something wrong. Everyone keeps telling me it wasn't my fault what happened to me but how else can you explain it. What's the reason? Sometimes I feel that someone up there is punishing me for something I did or simply just existing.

How the hell did everything wind up like this… am I strong, can I get through all this of this crap…

* * *

><p>AN: I know its short but hey its a start. Also the words I used is not to degrade anyone and so I hope didn't offend anyone. Expect the next chapter soon!<p>

thankyou for reading and please review!


	2. Week 14: Wednesday

Broken In Pieces

Chapter 2

Week 13: Day 3

It's me again, I can't sleep and it's almost four in the morning. I think it's because I am nerves about my check up today with Tsunade baa-chan and because Iruka took away my sleeping and anxiety pills stating that they were bad for the baby. Once Iruka is on mother hen mood nothing gets through him, but I think that is one of his many perks you know. Good thing there not always as bad, as they are right now since he found out that I am knocked up. You're probably wondering who Iruka is, well he is the most important and amazing person in my life. He was my elementary teacher at the school I went to and even after I changed school, we still stayed in touch. I just recently moved in with Iruka because of the incident that happened, I was removed from my foster parent's home and put into his care. My social worker believed me to be unfit to live with my foster parents since I was emotionally unstable and could badly influence the children. Konohamaru cried so hard when I was leaving.

I cannot even begin to believe this entire stupid ordeal that has happened in such a short time. For fuck, sake I'm only 15 and going to be parent pretty soon I don't know whom in hell rapped me. My child is going to be shunned and labeled a bastard for being born out of wedlock exactly as I was. My god what have I done to you? Did I forsake you in a way unknown to me? Tell me why do I deserve this! I need to get out or do something so I get from up my bed and head downstairs towards the bathroom turning on all the lights on the way there. When I finally enter I see my reflection on the cabinet mirror, is this what I have become. I hate it; I hate it, I HATE IT! You stupid jerk look what you done to me, I never did anything and yet you destroyed everything I had! You took everything with you my life, my will, my virginity, and my precious people. I hope you suffer greater than I am suffering right for the crimes that you done, you will never receive forgiveness because I cannot and will not give you redemption.

I guess in my outburst I knocked down the glass I had left after my morning sickness yesterday on top the counter because the next thing I noticed was a loud crash as the glass hits and shatters on the tiled floor below. I reach to pick broken pieces of glass but I was interrupted by a scary thought that crossed my mind, I should kill myself. I jumped up so fast from my crouching position that ended up falling backwards. I started to scot away from the shards but I was stopped by the wall as if it was pushing me to finish what my carrier failed so many years ago. I stayed there on floor shocked from what I had just thought, the more I thought about it all ending it all it seemed to me the random creaks from the house, the sound from leaky faucet and glaring broken glass where all taunting me to do it, to kill myself. I didn't have anything to lose if I died, I was all alone. Also all my problems will be gone, I will be freed and no more baby. It all will be gone, I started to reach for shard closest to me and that is the last thing I recall doing.

I do not really remember what happened after that, Iruka says he found me because I started screaming on top of my lungs. I was on the bathroom floor hyperventilating in fetal position with a bloody palm. He mentioned that he carried me to the couch in the living room and there he cleaned and bandaged the cuts on my palm. I do not remember none of this or crying myself to sleep in his lap.

* * *

><p>I awoke sometime later to the voices of Tsunade and Iruka arguing. They talked about me, my emotional and physical state. Iruka voiced his concerns with a tremble in his voice that he was afraid this whole ordeal will brake me beyond repair, I guess he did not know that I was already broken. They went back and forth until they finally agreed to leave me on my anxiety medication and sleep aid in a lesser strength of course, until a therapist saw me. The next thing I heard was Iruka crying making promises of castrating the bastard that this to me with an old rusty spoon, Tsunade tried to comfort him but he did not stop until he heard me move around upstairs. When I came downstairs, somehow ending up in my bedroom, Iruka furiously rubbed his eye stating something along the lines of dust in his eyes. When Tsunade saw me she promptly hugged me almost suffocating me to death with her large bosom but thankfully Iruka came to my rescue when he say me turning a shade of purple. After Tsunade finally released me, she started scolding me while checking my cuts. As soon as she finished re-bandaging my palm, both Tsunade and Iruka started gushing something about how it seemed I swallowed a watermelon with a smile on their face even though it didn't quite reach their eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>I was a little bit cranky by the time my appointment got here, this little parasite thought I did not pay enough worshiping to the oh so great porcelain god as If I didn't spend my whole time in there with the constant bathroom trips every thirty minutes. Thankfully, Iruka did not go to work today and was here to hold my hair and rub my back. Later he made some homemade ramen but once again the parasite made it presence know when I went running back to the toilet fragrance of the yummy food.<p>

I arrived at Tsunade home office 20 minutes early thanks to Iruka who is an organizing freak just don't say I told you that. Shizune and ton-ton Tsunade's nurse and pig greeted me as I walked in. I was about to sit down when I was ushered in by the black haired nurse Shizune towards the back. She weighed me and measured my height; she also checked my temperature and blood pressure. I had barely sat down and gotten comfortable on the exam table when Tsunade came in carrying my chart, she looked very unhappy. I didn't need to wait too long to found out why, I had lost three pounds since the last time I came for my check up I now weighed 123 lb and according to baa-chan that meant I was famished. Before got prego I weighted 134lb and I am kind of on the short side at 5'7'.

Tsunade made me promise her to try eating more even though most of the food I ate ended up coming back up and to make sure I started taking prenatal vitamins. When it came time to check the parasite, Tsunade took out the little machine out of lab coat to listen to the baby's heartbeat. It seemed the baby was playing hiding and go seek because baa-chan could not find the heartbeat so Tsunade decided to an ultrasound. Shizune came into the room pushing cart that seemed like something out of the arcade, I asked if we were going to play videogames and they just all laughed at me, I did not see what was so funny. Baa-chan made me remove my shirt when I finally did Iruka helped me lay back down on the exam table. My stomach contracted when Tsunade put some glob of freezing cold gel on top on it, I glared at her and smirked back at me. She did that on purpose! Baa-chan ran what she said is a transducer across belly smearing the jelly all over.

My breath was stolen in an instant; there on the screen was my baby in black white. I could not believe something so small and innocent was inside me, I turned around to see Iruka and I could see he had tears in his. As I looked around, I could see that both baa-chan and Shizune had tears. At that moment something broke inside of me, tears started streaming down my cheeks not caring who saw. Instantly Iruka was by my side asking what was wrong but I could not form in words what I was feeling, I was hurting both emotionally and physically. I had tried to get rid of the only good thing I had gotten from that unforgivable encounter. I was not being punished with this baby but compensated, God had giving me something to keep living for and here I had tried to get rid of. I only thought that this child was **his** not mine, but now I know this is my baby and nobody else's.

* * *

><p>Please give reviews! I'll get discourage and stop writing :P...<p>

Review and Ill love you for ever.


	3. Week 15: Wednesday

Sorry ppl but i accidently deleted this chapter I will uploud when i find it this is a draft not a complete chapter Sorry

One moment I am looking at a SUV heading straight at me the next I'm on the ground with a guy on top of me , I panic and tired to kick, scratch, and even bite him of me when I heard someone talking to me in a soothing voice. Even right now when I think of it I don't know why I did what the voice told me to do, I calmed down and slowly started to allow air back into my lungs, putting in the back burner the frantic flutters and sharp cramps I felt in the side of my stomach. I looked up to see the person with the soothing voice hovering over me, I got a sense of déjà vu as I stared back up at his endless midnight black eyes. He offered me his hand to help me up off the ground and instantly even though this sound cliché, I felt sparks flow throughout my body and I guess the same happened to him because he gasped aloud when our hands touched. Even after regaining my balance I did not let go of his hand and he of mine, I gazed at our joined hands not helping but comparing our joined hands to the symbol of Yin and Yang. His skin was pale while mine on the other hand my skin was a healthy tan; we were completely different yet fit together almost perfectly.

The spell was broken when Kiba finally woke up from his stupor and punched the person with the soothing voice right across the face I was like what the heck just happened! Thankfully, the person oddly who resembled an old childhood friend enlighten me that the guy was the one who almost made me a pancake on the pavement. I had just started to work the words through my head when a blur of pink hair threw Kiba of the guy with the soothing voice and started beating up my friend into the pavement. I didn't know to either laugh, cry or vomit over the situation, there looked to be a muscled chick beaten the crap out of Kiba and the guy who almost killed me just stood the weakly trying to stop Chickzilla, plus I felt disgusted by the abdominal pink hair like come on pink hair? In the end, vomiting won the battle I was vomiting while the Mr. Hero held my long blonde bangs out the way. I guess my expelling what little ramen I had earlier saved Kiba's life from certain death because I felt his hands in my back rubbing circles and heard no more cries of pain.

I finished heaving up my lunch when I was struck by a sharp burning pain in the side. It was the worst pain I had ever experience so far in my life that I was brought down into my knees screaming and clutching my stomach in pain. I couldn't form any thoughts in my head I just knew the baby was trouble I needed help, I needed baa-chan. I could hear sirens in the distant but instead of feeling relief I was struck by fear. If I was taken to the hospital, everyone would know about my pregnancy and I did not want to be persecuted by the media or what if they took my child away from me to do experiments on them. I mumble something about baa-chan to Kiba who was next to me and for once in his life, he was smart enough to comprehend what I wanted from him without an explanation because I was lifted up off the ground into the car and buckled in by kiba.


	4. Week 15 Wednesday

Waring: It Probaly has error

Broken To Pieces

Chapter 4

For a second time in my life, I woke in a hospital bed with machines making beeps and odd noises around me. I had to blink my eyes a couple of times to remove the foggy cloud in my eyes, right away the blaring white light blinded me momentary making specks of light appear in my vision. Ugh, I hate hospitals they always have been a bad place for me, in the hospital my friend Haku died after he was stabbed in the stomach, it was in a hospital that awoke after my rape, and it was in the hospital I found I was pregnant. I had made a promise to myself I would never be back here but yet again I'm here once more.

I raised the head of my bed up to be able get out of the bed but I was over whelmed by a wave of dizziness so I just lay back down. Hospital suck butt there always so cold and only colors you see is white, green scrubs, and let not forget red from blood. I literally imagine blood seeping out of these walls every time I come here, who comes to hospital voluntary? The only people who like coming here are pregnant woman about to give birth that is about it.

I just realized something I do not know why I am here, I remember walking to the loony doctor with Kiba and we were running late and then the person with soothing voice. Ugh, my head hurts badly and my body feels as if I ran from here all the way to Suna; I am tired so I will go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Don't you hate it when your asleep but something or someone is bugging the crap out of you, and the only thing you desire is to beat the shit out of it, then throw a tantrum like when you were 3 for begin woken up! Well I felt like doing it to the people talking so loudly outside my door, did not they know there at a hospital. Oh shit I am at the hospital that got me up. I looked around and could really make out any shape considering how the lights where turn off and blind drawn, it seemed I was in a private room as there was not another bed next to mine. I pulled the string for the overhead light and saw that someone, probably Iruka had brought me my orange robe with red swirls on it. This time I was successful at sitting and standing up at the side of the bed.<p>

It was troublesome as my friend Shika says, getting my robe on my right arm but nearly impossible to get on my left because of the stupid IV that was still connected to the pole so I opted not to put the left arm in just tie it around my waist. Good thing Iruka brought me my robe that way I will not need to worry about showing my ass with this gown when I am yelling at bastards for waking me up! I reached down to unplug the iv pole when I seen that I had a blue pitcher with a cup filled with water all of the sudden I became very desert as if I did run all the way to Suna.

It sucks being pregnant because literally you need to pee every 5 minutes, as soon as I finished drinking HALF a cup of water I need to pee so bad I almost urinated myself! I penguin marched to a door that hopefully led to a bathroom pulling along my pole with me. I opened the door to reveal white on white bathroom with a blaring white, seriously why so much white I bet when I leave the only thing I will see is white nothingness! After realizing I was not wearing any briefs under my hospital gown, I unleashed my aching bladder only for a little bit to come out like a little bit more than ¾ of a cup.

I finally made it to the hallway only to see an army of people wait outside of it there was Iruka, Tsunade baa-chan, Kiba, person with soothing voice, stranger that resembled my old child hood friend, the pink haired bitch, and the weird looking guy with gravity.

"Hi" I waved my hand at everyone and Kiba was the only one to return the gesture. I was bonked in the head with super human strength by baa-chan and I did not even get a chance to complain because I got a mouthful breast not in the good way, being suffocated by humungous boobs is never a good thing. Luckily, like always Iruka came to my rescue, second away from having a horrible death.

"You stupid gaki! You worried me to death. Didn't I teach to look both ways before you cross the street and you," Kiba shrank away from Tsunade trying to blend in the wall but I guess that did not work so well because he had a similar bump in the head like me. "Weren't you supposes to betake care of him, making sure he doesn't do something stupid."

"Baaaaaaaa-chaaaannn, stop being mad or else you will get another wrinkle in your forehead" It was hilarious seeing Tsunade eye start twitching uncontrollable.

"Why you brat are you saying and stop calling me that"

Once again I was saved from baa-chan wrath by Iruka when envelope me warm loving hug. "How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Like I was run over by a trailer truck," at this comment I received a glare from the person who almost ran over. I guess he really did not appreciate but who cares so I just glared right back at him.

"Ne, Sasuke are you constipated," the person with gravity defying hair asked the person who almost ran me.

"Hn" was the only thing he got back.

"Hn as in yes our hn as in no"

"Hn"

"Sasuke hn is not a word"

"HN"

Oh, wow this is getting boring so I turned my back to Tsunade and Iruka.

"So what happened?"

Iruka and baa-chan shared a look. Iruka grabbed my hand and motioned for me to seat down, he sat at my right while baa-chan sat on my left.

"Gaki from the fall you took you had a minor separation of the placenta"

I stopped breathing and heart stopped completely. For my stupidity, I killed my baby after I started to care for it.

"Iiis it ooo-k. Is it alive" Iruka rubbed my back soothing trying to comfort me as tears streamed down my face.

"The baby is perfectly fine, we just need to run few test and keep you few day in observation. Know let's get you back in bed." I was getting up from the chair when I got a pinching pain in my back.

"Naruto you're bleeding!" Kiba yelled. I looked down and sure enough, I had a deep red stain in my robe. I looked to see Sasuke straight me, I got lost in his eyes as more cramp develop in my abdominal and I promptly fail to the ground convulsing.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait ppl please review and ill think of updating before i leave for 3 months to another coutry with out a computer our internet!<p> 


	5. Week 16 Friday

An: Hello, my beautiful readers consider this your Valentine's Day gift. Also I need a victim I mean beta reader any volunteers please review or message me saying that you want to help this grammerly challenged little old lady write and finish this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The other day I went to buy the copyright but they wouldn't accept none of my coupons, monopoly money or play money

Chapter 5

Week 16 Day 1

My soul and mind were at peace, I could feel myself floating through air touching the fluffy pillows of clouds. I was painfully numbed nothing hurts and nothing could hurt me. Everything was calm but what started as pitiful whimpers turned into crying shattered my calmness. Every time I heard the unknown person cries of agony it broke my heart into unrecognizable pieces, it was as if I was dunk into a river of freezing cold water, which quickly sobered me up. I swam towards the horizon in hopes of reaching the shore of consciousness but each time I tried to I was pulled deeper into the unknown. My lung where filled with abhorrent darkness, I gasped for air but the harder I tried the more I was consumed. Suddenly everything went still no more pulling or thrusting, I could breathe once again.

I was shortly blinded by what I thought was High Voltage lightning but only to see it was the overhead light of the hospital. I closed my eyes to stop myself from being blinded when something occurred to me. Oh, crap I am in the hospital again, hospitals and me don't work together at all. I tried to move out off bed and run but I did not move an inch. Finally I noticed, after I had being trying for a minute that I was tied to the bed and hook to varies machines, I was tied to the by three straps running across my body, had an IV on my left hand, a thingy miggy that goes on your index finger, and a band running across my stomach probably to check my baby. I hate being tied down I fell so helpless, it remind of '_the accident'. _ I start to panic, I try to yell but nothing come and I can't move my hand to buzz the nurse because I am freaking tied to a bed. The room starts spinning around as my lungs stop functioning. All the machines behind me start going haywire beeping and making odd sounds. Once again, I am consumed by darkness

* * *

><p>I feel like my head is in a jar of gel. Ugh, I feel so sluggish my noise is burning and I cannot move my arms. My arms are numbed, I hear someone talking, the light is bright everything so blurry. "My angel of darkness." I see a mass with blackness speaking a foreign language. "My love" I try to tell the blob that I cannot understand what it is saying but I end up coughing instead. The Blob leaves but comes with a cup I try reach but my hands won't move, thankfully the blob person lifts my head and feeds me ice-cold water. I mumble out thanks after I finish drinking, the water not only does the water helps with my thirst but also it wakes me up from my stupor. I notice that I am laying on a canopy bed, that is weird I do not have a canopy bed nor is it California king. The curtains covering the bed are light grayish color while the comforter is a mixture gray and white with a huge black dragon flying towards me. I try to move again then I notice two things: 1. I'm freaking tied to a bed with something that looks like it came out of a BDSM scene, 2. The clothes I left this morning are gone only to be replaced with a white see through nightie.<p>

I try in vain to release myself from the bonds when I see the blob person shift from the corner of my vision. I stop struggling against the rope to look at the person standing there giving a freaky smile just staring at me. "It is rude to stare at people." I almost jumped out of my skin when the blob person spoke and immediately dozens warning signals went of telling this person was dangerous.

"It is also rude to tie people up," I blurt out before I even think about.

The blob person just stares at me and start laughing. I do not know what freaks me out more his laugh or smile. "True."

"Do you think you can release me then?" I smile in hopes of convincing him but it is as if I hit a switch, his face goes blank, body tense, hands clenched. "No"

"What do you mean no. This is illegal. Hey don't you dare walk away from me. Mother fucker release me." I struggle, yell, and curse with no effect. He walks out of the room slamming the door.

I hear a door close and it brings me back from my memory/ dream. I gasp for breath only for it forced out of me, I fight hard to breath but I cannot it seems many years before air is forcing back inside of my lungs. Someone is rubbing my arm; I look up to see Iruka next to me saying something. I only mange to decipher three words of what Iruka said "safe, respirator, and hospital." I instantly relax and Iruka envelopes me in his arms. Tears form in my eyes and fall down my rosy checks onto the hospital gown that I'm wearing. Iruka relentlessly wipes the tear that sprout from my eyes uncontrollably whispering word of comfort. I stay there I don't know how long just letting tears stream down my face letting the respirator breath for me, not making a sound.

I enter into a trance like state not responding to anything. The only moment of 'life' is when Iruka gets up, I reach for his hand and he understands I don't want to be alone. The silence is broken from the static of the intercom followed by a female's voice. I didn't care what was going on I was safe inside of my mind, as they say ignorance is bliss. Two nurses wearing green scrubs entered the room to disconnect me from the respirator I ignore them and everyone else who entered. Kiba came and left believing I was giving him the silent treatment and later that day, night or whatever time it was Tsunade came to check up on me without a reaction from me I just say their mouths move but I did not care to listen.

Iruka stayed with me the whole time never once leaving. I don't know if I am going to be all right.

* * *

><p>Omg after 150 days I update. I know I'm so sorry some random stuff kept happening to me and also laziness.<p>

Also I need a victim I mean beta reader any volunteers please review or message me saying that you want to help this grammerly challenged little old lady write and finish this story.

So please give me some love by writing a review.

3 Happy Valentine's Day!3


End file.
